This is an industry sponsored and initiated phase II study with the primary objective to determine the safety, tolerance, immunogenicity, and pharmokinetics of a single dose of 5, 10, and 20 mg/kg cA2, as compared to a single dose of placebo in a double-blinded, randomized study in patients with active Crohn's disease.